User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Welcome To My Talkpage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BelieveInMagic814/Sig1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ForeverFriendlyViolet (talk) 14:16, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, welcome to :D! I am happy that you visited our wiki. 1. This wiki is all about kids's and teenager's entertainments, which means you can add about TV shows, movies, books, music, games, etc. that appeals to children and teenagers! If you are a Winx fan, you can add a Winx Club page, and add pages for its main characters. 2. Deleted just as you requested. ForeverFriendlyViolet (talk) 09:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi,How did you make your custom signature?Winxforever 14:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, okay. I don't think so. Since a character may appear in so many episodes XD! Thanks for reminding me! Btw, I made the stub template: go to Template:Stub. And please check out the policy XD!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 07:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) BTW did you approve let WinxClub English Wiki to have Talk Page rather than Massage wall?We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever!Mythix and Bloomix Fairy!Winxforever 13:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Why? I think it fits the template, because the picture represents distress so it supports the heading "Oh no!" :)...- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 05:05, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, the image is fine, so I won't change it. And yes, I will make a logo :)!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 06:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I've updated the wordmark :D! It changes everytime it lands on a different page. What do you think about it?- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 08:09, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 11:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with it? I don't see any problem when you send me a message :) - Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 12:58, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I can make one for you if you want to. Just tell me the text, the font, the colors, and the symbols/images (optional) that you want to use! Making sigs are way easier than making background XD!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 13:21, October 10, 2014 (UTC) How about this: Do you want to change it? Too big? Background colors? You still haven't told me the text color though ^^!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts!(っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Mia and Me Wiki! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Entertainment Choice Wiki! 09:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Done! Here: If you want to use it, tell me and I will tell you how to set it up as your daily signature!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts!(っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Mia and Me Wiki! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Entertainment Choice Wiki! 09:50, October 11, 2014 (UTC) 1. Go to . 2. In the section "Signature", replace all the content in the white box with . 3. Tick the box that says "I want to use wikitext" or something like that. 4. Save your changes. You will need to copy this page in every wiki you join. I hope you're pleased ^^!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts!(っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Mia and Me Wiki! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Entertainment Choice Wiki! 10:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC)